


Противники латекса

by van_Miaow



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Facial Shaving, Love, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Romance, Shaving, весёлые ебанаты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van_Miaow/pseuds/van_Miaow





	1. Chapter 1

— Горизонтальный или вертикальный? — спрашивает Артур, закатывая рукава и надевая стерильные перчатки. Они не совсем по размеру и латексные края врезаются в запястья. 

Имс думает, что на руках Артура (божественных, прекрасных руках, он мог бы слагать о них оды) пусть на пару минут, но останутся тонкие, розовые полосы. След. Это так странно.

Ведь это Имс — тот, на ком остаются следы.

Иногда он думает, что Артур наслаждается этим слишком сильно даже для такого контрол-фрика как он.

Металлическая спинка стула еще не нагрелась, и Имс, морщась, пытается незаметно отстраниться. По затылку бегут мурашки.

— Не дергайся, — Артур даже не поворачивается к нему, поглощённый своими скальпелями-пинцетами-иглами. 

— Даже не думал, детка, — самым честным голосом отвечает Имс. — Но может ты отринешь думы о медицинской стали и снизойдёшь до своего покорного слуги? Пока я на этом стуле не состарился. 

Артур оборачивается и подходит к нему. В его взгляде легко читается — «как я умудрился в это влипнуть». Имс обожает это выражение лица, ведь за ним идёт — «я буду нести свою ношу до конца». По крайней мере, в прочтении Имса.   
В руке Артура кубик льда и Имса пробивает дрожь. Он просто ненавидит лёд.

— Детка, а без этого никак? Ты у нас конечно знатный садист, но может остановимся на том, что просто продырявим во мне дырку вторую? — осторожно интересуется он. 

— Нужно отметить место прокола, — машет маркёром Артур. — Холод — лучший вариант.

Он протягивает руку и трогает сосок Имса. Перчатка ощущается странно — будто Имса лизнула кошка с абсолютно сухим языком.

Зима близко и спасти Имса могут только решительные действия. Он расстёгивает джинсы, немного приспускает трусы и вытаскивает член. На головке блестит шарик штанги. Имс тяжело вздыхает, будто приступая к тяжёлой, нелюбимой работе, и начинает дрочить.

Артур молчит и смотрит. 

— Тебе нужны возбуждённые соски, ты получишь возбуждённые соски, тыковка. Только убери от меня эту мерзость, — Имс сжимает пальцы и двигает рукой вверх-вниз. — И сними эти жуткие перчатки, они напоминают мне о презервативах. 

С пальцев Артура срывается капля воды. Он провожает её взглядом и идет к столу: кидает лёд в миску, немного нервно сдирает перчатки и берет иглу. Возвращается к Имсу, смотрит на его вставший член и тихо смеётся. 

— Это абсолютно негигиенично, — Артур наклоняется и, быстро поцеловав Имса в щеку, смыкает зубы на его соске. Отстраняется, щиплет ареол, размазывая по нему слюну, и легко черкает маркёром.

Игла протыкает плоть, и Имс дёргается от боли. Артур дует ему на грудь и слизывает тонкую струйку крови.

— Оденем кольцо, — его рука опускается на член Имса. — Конечно, если ты не скончаешься от заражения крови.


	2. Chapter 2

Имс опасливо посмотрел на него и закинул ногу за ногу. Выглядело смешно – здоровый голый мужик, сидящий на бортике ванной, и пытающийся прикрыть пах. Артур бы посмеялся, но так испортить игру он не мог, поэтому старательно держал лицо.

— Откуда у нас вообще опасная бритва? — Имс поёрзал и будто для надёжности накинул на колени полотенце. 

— Мой день рождения в Валенсии, ты тогда еще делал вид, что купил подарок заранее, — Артур ополоснул лезвие горячей водой и повернулся к Имсу.

Тот сглотнул и пробормотал себе под нос:

— Дорогая, я купил тебе хуйню…

Артур великодушно сделал вид, что не расслышал. 

— Имс, — он демонстративно отложил бритву и смочил горячей водой тряпичную салфетку. — Тебе придётся это сделать. Не усугубляй. 

И быстро шагнул вперёд, прижимая импровизированный компресс к подбородку Имса, поверх курчавой бороды. Имс попытался было возмутится, но Артур нежно придержал его подбородок и покачал головой:

— Не. Усугубляй.

Имс закатил глаза, но придержал салфетку самостоятельно, давая Артуру возможность отойти за пеной.

— Ну, детка, я ведь люблю тебя любым, — снова заныл Имс. — Даже попытка отрастить косичку как у Сигала, не отвернула меня от тебя. Так почему ты так категоричен? 

Артур обмакнул помазок в пену и, повернувший к Имсу, медленно провёл им по своей груди, нарисовал круг на животе — это было приятно, мягкие ворсинки и тёплое прикосновение. Остановился на уровне тазовых косточек и повёл ниже, к лобку. И ответил:

— Поэтому, — и для демонстративности потыкал в красную, воспалённую кожу вдоль лобковой борозды. — Или ты избавляешься от бороды, или держи свой язык от меня подальше. 

Он отнял салфетку от лица погрустневшего Имса, и обмакнув помазок в пену, начал его намыливать. Имс молчал и тихо, несчастно сопел. Артур в очередной раз подумал, никогда не мог противостоять этому щенячьему взгляду. Он поцеловал Имса в нос и примирительно предложил:

— Ну, хочешь, я побрею себе лобок?


End file.
